


Teacups

by genkiszenkai



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: F/F, Post-Break Up, also this ship is my lifeblood thanks?, i saw a writing prompt and it was like write about tea, more like they're taking a break? dunno, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkiszenkai/pseuds/genkiszenkai
Summary: Maria doesn't know how to interact with people so she uses tea as an excuse to spend time with Tomoe.(aka they're both really smitten but mostly Maria)(aka i haven't wrote in awhile but i thought this was ok to post)





	Teacups

Approaching the door with a bubble of uncertainty the woman internally chastised herself for feeling so weak. A shaky hand gave two strong pounds on the door. Maria knew she shouldn't be here but she couldn't help herself.

"Just a minute!" the voice from the inside seemed composed. Unlike herself. She swore she was turning into Gabe, and it hasn't even been a week! Just 4 days of depression naps in between shifts.

"Damn, I need to get my act together," She suppressed a yawn and brushed her fingers through her short brown hair.

The doorknob twisted open revealing glimmering dark eyes that she had kept in the back of her mind this whole time. "Hello... Oh. Um," Tomoe shrinked back as she gauged who it was. "Maria."

As much as the paramedic wanted to just throw her arms around the other girl, she knew that wasn't the correct way to handle this. She shifted her feet and tugged on the sleeves of her jacket. She hated feeling so confused and vulnerable.

"Hey Tomoe," she managed to let out in a loud tone to mask any sort of hesitation.

"What are you doing here, it's early and as far as I've checked you haven't left anything over here," she mumbled the last part with a slight flush on her face. Maybe it had been kinda rough for her too. She kinda hoped so.

"Do you wanna think about making me some tea?" Ah, yes the embarrassing root of it all. Maria had become so accosted to having morning tea with Tomoe that whatever she found in the back over her cabinets didn't cut it anymore. To put things bluntly it was an excuse to just be with the other girl for more than just awkward passing of each other at Resurgam.

She grabbed a strand of her long dark hair and slightly recoiled as if surprised. "Uh, yeah,"

"Thanks, it's just," the taller girl blushed, "I got real used to it and no one makes it better than you,"

Maria stepped inside marveling at her surroundings; it was really easy for her to forget that Tomoe was a rich heiress. She sat down near the kitchen area and looked out the large window where she saw Hanzou tending to the garden. She felt her own exhaustion creeping up on her but last she checked sleeping doesn't help save lives.

The soft thud of the cup brought her out of her thoughts.

"Here, I remembered last time I brewed white tea you seemed to enjoy it," she said taking a sip of her own. "Are you... doing alright?"

Maria gave a chuckle and laid a hand on the back of her neck. She hesitated, "N-Not quite. I'm barely able to even sleep."

"Hmm..." The young woman appeared deep in thought and Maria couldn't help but just admire how beautiful she truly looked with the gentle sunlight touching her smooth skin and curled eyelashes. Maria sighed into the delicious drink.

"Do you have anything scheduled today?" 

"Just a procedure later tonight. Stomach ulcers, nothing too major... Would you like to assist me?" she asked with a touch of timidity.

"Of course!" Maria internally scolded herself for coming off so strongly; that's what she did best, however.

"Maria," the shorter girl paused, "I know it wouldn't be honorable to try and get back together after such a short period of time, but I don't want to lose you completely... Can we still be friends?"

The brunette hopped off her seat and brought Tomoe into a big hug. "You don't even need to ask. Although I'm glad you did, I'm too damn dense to do it myself," They gave each other bright smiles and headed to their workplace leaving the two teacups resting side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!!!! my writing is p sloppy but im eager to get better! criticism is much appreciated and i hope you have a wonderful day


End file.
